Every Woman in the World
by Jamie11
Summary: A song-based fic about Jess at first, and later on, Rory - Lit


A/N - Allo. I had to go to Kansas City a while back, for the weekend, to visit my daddy. Anyway, on my way back to St. Louis (a four hour drive), I was flipping through my CDs, and found one I hadn't listened to in a while - Air Supply, The Definitive Collection. As I listened, this song came on, and while I was singing along, it struck me.this song perfectly describes Jess and Rory. The whole rest of the drive, I was thinking and plotting out a fan fic based on this song. Hehehe. There will be 5 chapters, one for each verse, with the corresponding verse quoted at the beginning of each chapter. Oh yeah.the title of the fiction comes from the title of the song, for those of you unfamiliar with Air Supply, which is an Australian band that was big in the 70s and 80s.they still get a lot of air time on the easy listening stations, and are still touring. Hope you guys enjoy it! (Feel free to tell me it sucks)  
  
Rating is PG-13, based on moderate cussing. The first chapter happens about a year or two before Jess is sent to Stars Hollow (I'm not sure when exactly, cuz I'm not exactly sure how old Jess was when he was sent to SH - I figured 16 or 17, and he's 15 in this chapter.)  
  
Also, I'm apologizing ahead of time. People have complained about the time jumps I tend to put into my stories, but in this story (or at least this chapter), I don't want to go into every second of every day, and there are some things that I just can't do "About half an hour later." - it just doesn't feel right. So, in lieu of the time jumps, I'm putting in commercial breaks. (Aren't those things annoying? If you're sitting through them, they take forever, but if you have to go the bathroom, they're never long enough! Not to mention they show the same stupid commercials at every break.)  
  
Another thing - for some reason, ff.net is only letting me upload this doc if it's saved as a word document, thereby losing all of the formatting and italics, etc. So, if something looks like "This", someone is saying it. If it's offset by ~words here~, someone's thinking it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Gilmore Girls isn't mine, neither is Air Supply, nor the song "Every Woman in the World," though I do own one of their CD's, as stated above, and I will own the Gilmore Girls as soon as it's out on DVD. hehehe  
  
EVERY WOMAN IN THE WORLD - CHAPTER/VERSE 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every night seems dinner and wine  
  
Saturday days  
  
I was never in love, never had the time  
  
In my hustle and hurried world  
  
Laughing my self to sleep, waking up lonely  
  
I needed someone to hold me, oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He groaned, rolled over, and buried his head under his pillow, trying to shut out the brightness.  
  
"Jess! Get your lazy ass out of that bed RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Groaning again, he lifted the corner of his pillow, and opened one eye. ~Yep.she's pissed.~ He sat up, blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust them to the light, and groaned yet again. ~Goddamn hangovers.~  
  
"What time did you get home last night?"  
  
He shrugged, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't just shrug at me, and I don't care if you've got a hangover. God damn it, Jess, you're only 15! You shouldn't be out drinking and doing drugs and who knows what else!" She practically screamed at him.  
  
"MOM! Shut the hell up!" He finally hollered back. ~I'm so sick of this bullshit.~ "I was out."  
  
"You know that on school nights you have a curfew. Is it really so much to ask, that you be home at a reasonable time?"  
  
He shrugged again, and asked sarcastically "Are you gonna get out of here so I can get dressed, or would you prefer to watch?"  
  
Liz just shook her head in defeat, and walked out of the room.  
  
About half an hour later, Jess slammed the door on his locker. Shouldering his backpack, he turned towards his classroom, and nearly ran over the girl standing in front of him. "Oh, hey Tracie.sorry, didn't see you."  
  
The girl gave a deep, throaty, seductive laugh. "That's alright, Jess.though I must say, I'm not accustomed to not being noticed, but I'll forgive you this once."  
  
Jess gave her a once over, as he always did, taking in her long blonde hair, deeply tanned skin, large green eyes, and curvy figure. ~Damn that girl is sexy.~ "How about we ditch class, and I'll make it up to you? Because I'm definitely noticing now." He let his voice trail off suggestively.  
  
"I think that old saying is true.Great minds really do think alike." She linked her arm through his, and the two went off, in search of some privacy.  
  
Some time later, when things were really starting to heat up, the door to the supply closet they had secreted themselves in suddenly opened.  
  
"And what do we have here?"  
  
Jess and Tracie stared up at the grizzled face peering down at them, making no effort to move away from one another, or to re-clothe themselves.  
  
"If you don't mind, we're a little busy at the moment." Tracie quipped.  
  
"Hey, maybe voyeurism is his thing." Jess commented, making as though to begin nuzzling the blonde's throat again.  
  
"Very funny. Both of you, on your feet. Get dressed." The janitor turned his back on the truant teens.  
  
~~Commercial Break~~  
  
"Honestly, Jess, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you! Hiding out in a supply closet with your girlfriend while you're supposed to be in school?" Liz ranted at him.  
  
Jess muttered something, while staring at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Would you mind repeating that?" Liz bit out, sarcastically.  
  
"I said she's not my girlfriend. And we were in school."  
  
"Great - you were skipping class to have sex with some random girl? You're only fifteen!"  
  
"So were you."  
  
"Exactly! Jess, you can't even take care of yourself - how the hell do you expect to be able to take care of a kid of your own?"  
  
"Gee, Mom, I don't know.I guess I thought that the Trojan Man would lend a helping hand."  
  
"You know what, I'm done. Go to your room; you're grounded."  
  
"Wow, really? Is that all you got?"  
  
Liz just glared at him, and pointed towards his bedroom.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jess stood, and sauntered past her, slamming the door behind him. He had just settled down on his bed with his journal, when there was a light tapping on his window. Sighing, he stood and pulled up the sash.  
  
"Hey, dude. I hear you got caught with Tracie Whiteman in the supply closet."  
  
Jess smirked. "Yeah."  
  
"Bummer.so you're still the only guy who hasn't slept with her."  
  
"Not quite.we were on Round 2."  
  
The other boy smirked back at Jess. "So, ya wanna get outta here?"  
  
Jess glanced over his shoulder at his door, and then shrugged. "Sure." He climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. "What's the plan?"  
  
Shortly after Jess exited the premises of his apartment, his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Jess?" Liz called softly, peeking around the door. When she didn't receive a response, she entered the room, and looked around. She saw the posters that lined the walls, covering the cracks in the decaying drywall. Clothes and books were scattered across the floor and her son's unmade bed. She walked to the window, and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. "Goddammit, Jess," she whispered. ~What happened to him? Where did I go wrong? Why does he hate me? His dad was the one who left! What am I going to do?~  
  
~~Commercial Break~~  
  
Jess took another hit off of the joint, and passed it on. The girl next to him said something, and he grinned in response. He leaned back against the sagging couch, and stared up at the ceiling. The pattern in the plaster seemed to be moving, which struck him as hilarious. He started laughing, then doubled over, the laughter having become uncontrollable, and almost painful. He could hear the rest of his friends joining in the laughter. None of them knew why they were laughing, but they did it anyway. Slowly, the strained sounds of mirth died out, and the soft flicks of lighters disturbed the newfound silence. He lay on the floor, where he had fallen, and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily that night, assisted by the drugs and alcohol he had consumed.  
  
The next morning, he opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, and looked around. People were everywhere, lying where they had passed out. With a grimace, he noticed that Tracie had evidently vomited on herself the night before. He stood, and stretched, trying to work out the kinks from the night before. ~At least I don't have a hang over.~ He picked his way across the room, being careful to not step on a drunken teen, or in any of the many pools of unidentified liquid.  
  
When he arrived at the park, he stopped suddenly. There was a woman sitting on his bench, with a man kneeling in front of her, holding up what was presumably a ring. The woman let out a squeal, before throwing her arms around the man's neck. Jess sighed, and turned away, unable to explain why he found the sight so depressing. 


End file.
